lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ilayas
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JoePlay (talk) 22:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Now that the formalities are out of the way, I gotta say.. WOW! You've made a very impressive numbers of edits over a short period of time. Since the two current administrators have been inactive for over a month, I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in becoming the newest admin of the Lost Odyssey wiki. I bet you have some questions about being an admin, so check out this page, which also has a link to a how-to guide for admins. By the way, my name is Joe and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. It's good to have you here. Please let me know if you're interested in being an admin by leaving a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 22:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ilayas. I got your message. That's totally understandable. Good luck with the job hunting, and keep up the great work here at the wiki. JoePlay (talk) 18:37, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Main page design As the most active user of the wiki (fantastic work by the way!), can I ask you to take a look at User talk:Kirkburn/Dev? It's regarding a fairly important change to the wiki. Thanks! (If you reply, can you use my talk page, ta) Kirkburn (talk) 18:14, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Seeds Hey, could you help me tag all the seed images you uploaded with Category:Seeds? It would be a big help.--CyberSkull 02:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :On the bottom of the page where the +add category button is, click it and type in "Seeds" to add picture file to the seeds category is what I mean. Hope this helps! CyberSkull 06:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: A few questions Hey! The links in the sidebar are controlled through MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, here you can change the links (see for details). However, you will need admin rights for this, and after checking it seems that there are no active sysops nor bureaucrats, meaning that this Wiki is eligible for w:Wikia:Adoption. If you wish, you can gain b'cat and sysop rights by placing an message on that page, you certainly deserve these rights, after all your work :). For the page creation, it seems that this is a bug in the CreatePage page, and unfortunatly enough I can't help with that one; please contact Uberfuzzy about this one. Hope this helps! And don't forget, w:Wikia:Adoption :) Tedjuh10 (Talk) 19:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Admin rights Congratulations and welcome to the admin team, small though it may be. ^_^ —Feauce 02:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Deleting pages Hi, Just a little notice, if you delete a page, a user (or IP address) can still create it, only if you it from creation, you can't create it anymore (or, at least, normal users can't). Tedjuh10 (Talk) 19:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Good to know I'll keep that in mind. I don't think I'll be deleting many pages though better to redirect or just erase any vandalism on them. Ilayas 19:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello there, Ilayas, I am DarkHeroRaven, and am very interested in Lost Odyssey. I have not yet played it, but am going to start today. I wanted to point out that I'm very impressed with how informative this Wikia is because of your efforts. I shall try my best! After making it through the game and learning more about it, I shall make as many contriubtions as I can. I beat Grilgan just now, and I've got to say, I'm loving this game already! --DarkHeroRaven 18:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey hey i have a question Ive encountered many kelolons in my game time and every time i hit them my hits miss.... i have on the rings that should hurt kelolons but they end up fleeing any way.... so my question is how do i kill one!--Rogue of fe 19:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Looped Music Hello, Ilayas. As a fan of Lost Odyssey, I am going to assume you are quite a fan of its soundtrack as well. I thought I should bring it to your attention that I have looped a few songs of the Lost Odyssey soundtrack, which you can find at my Youtube channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/MioAkiyamaFTW I will take requests, and I certainly hope you enjoy the looped music, as I am aware that the OST files do not have any looped tracks. --DarkHeroRaven 15:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Greets! Would just like to thank you for this Wiki, it's been an immense help to me post-game. Always have to 100% RPGs, and even moreso now with achievements and such! So thanks a lot! Secondly; I have a video capture card for my PC and can capture (standard definition) images directly from the game if needed. I noticed a lot of shots on the wiki are incorrect aspect ratio and photographs of the game, rather than direct screencaps in the right ratio. If you'd like me to capture images, I have plenty of free time on my hands and would be more than willing to grab screencaps. Cheers! Template colors Would you consider changing the color of the templates here to something lighter? They're incredibly hard to read. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 00:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Mainly the ones like Template:Boss and Template:Location-main-zone where the dark navy background conflicts with the black text. And on other templates (and some tables) the text is configured to be white and looks fine, but when an internal hyperlink is added, it turns to blue and doesn't contrast well each other. Chances are I'm not the only one with this problem, and a couple weeks of trying to read through boss stats and what not are starting to make my eyes hurt. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 17:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, the skin actually was the problem. I use the Slate skin because my most commonly used wiki uses an annoyingly bright skin so I don't let wiki's override my set skin. If you can imagine the dark background here with along with dark text, that what it looked like (no need to take up disk space with a screenshot). Sorry for the confusion, I wish I could allow this skin to work only for this wiki. Thanks for looking into it though. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome As the subject says, thank-you for the welcome note. I am fairly new to editing wikia so please leave me with feedback if you see ways I can improve the content I add. Sincerely, ghrueff Enemies Locations on Locations Pages Hello! I was reading your user page and saw that you've done a lot to the wiki, I want to contribute with anything if possible, the lack of images is a thing that I noticed too, so few images out here, before that I've uploaded some enemies images myself. I also thought about adding a "Enemies on this map/area" to the locations, like i've done with the The Corridor of Timelessness, what do you think? Thyrandir 04:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow You're welcome. I found it to be a rewarding way to offset the monotony of farming SP and bracers in the DLC. Rdent 04:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Thoughts What are your thoughts on the changes User:Armored_Cavalry made to the item tables. Example The_Central_Station. I really like the changes Jmjimmy 05:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, Jmjimmy. Lost Odyssey does things differently by placing objects into pieces of the actual environment and allowing the player to directly interact with them. I find that most people, when informed of the presence of an item, tend to look for a treasure chest on the ground, and when they don't see a chest, they hug walls and mash the "confirm" button. I felt that including a specific piece of information denoting their acquisition method made it easier to seek them out. Unfortunately, I did not realize at first that the Seeds were inserted with a template, so I kind of broke a few of them when I made the changes. Armored Cavalry 23:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries, I fixed a few of them. As I've been going through the game I've been updating these to the template as I go through along with adding locations. Jmjimmy 01:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for the lateness in reply I got called in this weekend for two 12 hour shifts and felt more like sleeping then I did with messing around with a wiki. :p Any ways I feel I am fighting a loosing battle here. Honestly I am not that taken with the tables (but I do not absolutely hate them either). I do however have some issues with this change. Namely the one I already outlined to Jmjimmy. If this major change in layout/design is going to happen it needs to happen to all location pages. It is not something I really want to do by myself. I standardized all the location pages by myself the first time; it took forever. Granted, the changes you are purposing are considerately less time consuming but, this wiki does not have a large committed community. Meaning if you want something done you pretty much have to do it yourself. Are you two willing to make the time commitment to update most if not all the location pages? If you are I will allow you to do so; if not then I'd ask that you to leave things the way they are. Ilayas 16:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've been adding location info and gold locations but not the tables. So far disc 1 is done. I'll whip up a template to simplify the process. Input like: ::::Output will prepend the quantity if it's above 1, link the name, and the last two will just pass through unchanged. In doing so if the table is not desired or something better comes up, it can be changed by a single file instead of each page. Jmjimmy 03:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I would be fine with that just make sure not to set a table width so it doesn't cause problems with the thumbnail images. Ilayas 03:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I am new to editing wikis and messed the platinum kelolon page up pretty good. The pic i uploaded is fine but the information is scattered about the page all willy nilly. if someone could fix that that would be great, Thanks! Marc Sure and thanks I prefer to use wikipedia because it gives detailed info, a picture and a person own view which makes it easier and im glad to help cause one person can't run a website on his own without some help Hi, I love what you did on this page, I myself am was filling all the empty holes I could find here (there where not many left) and just now I decided that I need a log-in name, so I signed up and here we are. Right now I am trying to get all seeds, and noticed that even though I have got 90 on my first run without actually looking for them I still already missed 5 Seeds in just Uhra xD But now I found a little typo on Seed number 11 and 12, the picture you provided here that has title Seed #12 is actually Seed #11 and Also in the discription below on the items of Seed #11 and #12 the "Acquired" was switched around, I have edited that one, but I cannot edit the Title of your picture, can you edit that? Keep up your amazing work here! Greets, NilsAnders NilsAnders 11:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC)